Tell me you love me
by angstyadams
Summary: There is a new love interest in Kagome's life. Is she ready for the challenge? Sesshomaru's past comes to pay him a visit.
1. Kuro miko and the stolen Rin

_**Disclaimer: Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, etc.**_

_**I don't own it. I wish I did, particularly Sesshomaru…**_

_**a/n: I will be more likely to continue this, if I get some interested parties. Please review!**_

He scanned the forest and surrounding mountainside for somewhere he could set down, clutching his one and only arm, now lying useless at his side. His pink cloud effervesced at his feet as he moved through the warm evening air at a tremendous speed, his long silver locks and white haori billowing out behind him. His golden eyes caught the last rays of the setting sun on the horizon and gleamed like polished jewels. He ground his teeth in frustration and anger, and a rare look of confusion washed over his features.

_A kuro miko, then._ At this point, he was almost certain. Although _almost_ had never been good enough for Sesshomaru. He had tried to follow her and Rin but had lost their scents, and it was more than likely, she was masking them. If he was not such an arrogant, haughty youkai, this might have given him pause for concern, given that she was not a youkai and he had never heard of a miko that could mask their scent, but since he was, this was a moot point. It was obvious that she would reveal herself again as well as her purpose for taking his ward, so he would heal in one of his caves in the meantime.

_Damn, where had she come from? And more importantly… what does she want with Rin? _

Sesshomaru cringed at the memory of himself battling just minutes ago against Naraku alongside Inuyasha's tachi – a temporary alliance of sorts, until they finally dispatched of the hanyou filth, Naraku and purified the Shikon No Tama. Of course, the only reason he had shown up was for Rin, for he had not been of the mindset to deal with the half-breed on that day.

-----FLASHBACK-----

"Adamant Barrage!" yelled Inuyasha, and a whirlwind of diamonds shards slammed into Naraku's barrier, none making it past.

"Lower your sword, Inuyasha. How many times do you need to be reminded that that won't work," Sesshomaru bit out sarcastically, his back firmly pressed against the hanyou's, preparing for another onslaught of demons that Naraku continuously unleashed between taunts at the two brothers.

The rest of Inuyasha's tachi rode a transformed Kirara and circled their position from above. The miko, Kagome, constantly pulled her bow taut and released pink sacred arrows that streamed through the air, which had already dispatched quite a few demons, and continued to dispatch more of the growing hordes that were closing in on the brothers.

"Keh, whatever. Just don't get yourself killed by someone else," Inuyasha spat back, as he wildly swung the Tetsusaiga, unleashing the Wind Scar that ripped through the assailants on his side, as a result of the sword's inherent magnificence, and not a result of any outstanding ability on part of its wielder, Sesshomaru mused.

Sesshomaru allowed his demonic energy to build and dispatched the demons that were coming towards him. His movements so effortless, he looked almost bored.

"Father," his perfectly arched eyebrows drew down, and his handsome face took on an even darker look, as was habit when his thoughts turned to the inheritance that should have been his. He shook his flaxen locks to clear his head, reminding himself that now that Tetsusaiga was comprised of his brother's fang, he no longer had any real reason to covet it.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly at the sound of the monk yelling, "Sacred Sutras!" which would attach themselves to unsuspecting demons and dissolve them instantaneously. The slayer had a death grip around the monk's middle, her faced pressed against his back, as tears poured from her eyes.

A now teenage, Kohaku, lay dead about ten paces from Naraku. Cruelly, he had acted as if he was going to release him before driving a tentacle through his chest and removing the boy's jewel shard. The wail the taijiya had emitted as her brother's lifeless body fell to the ground was so heartrending that even the void within Sesshomaru's chest, which would have consisted of a heart, had he had one, twinged in response, just as Inuyasha's dog ears laid flat on his head in obvious empathy.

Sesshomaru fumed at the fact that Naraku had once again forced his hand by capturing his ward, Rin. It had been eight years since Rin had stumbled upon Sesshomaru lying on the forest floor, nursing his wounded pride more than any egregious wounds at the hands of his father's fang. After eight years, he admitted, begrudgingly, that the teenager had somehow found a way beneath the barriers he had erected between himself and the rest of the world, as was necessary for survival as a taiyoukai, who must constantly be on the lookout for those who sought to take what was his.

Case in point, the kumo, Naraku, who sent another writhing mass of tentacles his way as he easily deflected them with a blast from Tokijin.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled, dispatching a line of demons headed his way.

Sesshomaru frowned. _Had he not told her before never to interfere in his battles? Did she honestly think that he, one of the most powerful youkai ever to walk the Earth, needed help from a pathetic human such as her?_

A gust of wind churned up from Koga's spinning kick clashing with Kagura's wind attack and lifted the miko's indecently short skirt even further up her frame.

Sesshomaru scoffed, it seemed like adding insult to injury. His inner beast supplied if that was true, why was he still looking?

Sesshomaru snarled, effectively quieting his inner beast, for now. The damn thing always seemed agitated when the miko was within close proximity, and he didn't even want to ponder the implications of that.

Sesshomaru sighed. His baka half-brother Inuyasha continued to uselessly batter against Naraku's barrier with attacks from his fang, leaving he, Sesshomaru, to protect the ookami, who seemed determined to lose the shards in his legs, not to mention his life.

Sesshomaru directed a mild attack from Tokijin at the ookami, flinging him out of harm's way, just as Naraku's tentacles were about to make him into an untried variety of swiss cheese.

Preoccupied with the ookami, Sesshomaru did not anticipate the attack coming from behind him, which slammed into his back and sent him hurtling through the air, splintering his sword arm as his body crashed into the mountainside. Vaguely, he heard what sounded like choruses of human women scream his name. When he opened his ocher-hued eyes, he immediately narrowed them at the sight standing ten feet in front of him.

His ward was being manhandled by a human woman in a black, form-fitting kimono with a purple obi. His ward looked frightened, but physically unharmed. He grimaced at the look in her big brown eyes. She was frightened, but not for herself. She was frightened for him.

_Ridiculous_.

Sesshomaru slowly rose to his feet, not at all intimidated by the force that was the ningen before him, who managed to attack him from behind and injure him. _It mattered not. She will die by this Sesshomaru's hand. In fact, she will die now_, he thought.

Sesshomaru lifted his injured arm, not showing any indication of the pain he felt as he did so, and centered his youki, forming his infamous toxic flower claw attack; the tips of his claws glowed a bright iridescent green.

Her mouth curled into a smug smile, "Hello my prince, do you remember me?"

Sesshomaru's stoicism cracked the tiniest bit, and his mouth turned down into a slight frown in puzzlement, which did not go unnoticed by the ningen.

"Release my ward now, unharmed, and this Sesshomaru will deliver you a quick death."

A tinkling laugh was the response he got, and Rin's eyes grew wide at the woman's audacity.

No one insulted her beloved Sesshomaru-sama and got away with it: No one. Rin wasn't worried for her life, but instead concerned about this woman's intentions towards _her_ Sesshomaru-sama. The woman happened to be very curvy in all of the right places with a lovely face, mesmerizing green eyes, and shockingly red hair that fell in waves down her back. No, Rin wasn't afraid; she was jealous.

"Rin," Sesshomaru intoned, "Come here."

Rin being of the persuasion of always following Sesshomaru's commands and to ask questions later (well maybe, if she was lucky, and Jaken was around), took a few steps towards her lord, but a warm hand was suddenly placed on her bicep, holding her in place.

"Uh-uh…I don't think so," the woman said in a singsong voice. "Do not worry Sesshomaru-_sama, _the girl will be fine. I see my powers have injured you,"she said looking at his arm pointedly.

Sesshomaru growled, almost homicidally livid that this woman thought she had beaten him one-on-one. She had attacked him when his back was turned, and stolen his ward. She obviously had no honor.

"Come now, don't be like that," the woman laughed. "Heal; feed, and then I will find you."

She grabbed Rin around the waist and pulled her to her, then pulled something out of the folds of her kimono and threw it on to the ground. A purplish cloud filled the area, reminiscent of Naraku's miasma. When it cleared, they were gone.

Sesshomaru waited for the cloud of gaseous substance to disperse, and pursed his lips in contemplation. The woman did not smell like one of Naraku's incarnations and she was definitely human, but that only left one possibility, a possibility he was loathed to consider.

_A kuro miko, then._ He shivered involuntarily.

He heard Inuyasha curse from a distance of several hundred yards away. Naraku must have escaped again.

---END FLASHBACK---

Sesshomaru had set down near one of his caves on the outskirts of his land, just as the half moon rose high into the sky. He rubbed his mokomoko on the walls to refresh his scent, reminding any demons of a belligerent disposition just _whose_ territory they were encroaching on.

He sat down on a few furs, opposite the entrance of the cave, so that he could keep watch. He assumed his usual position of repose – right knee raised with his right arm resting casually on top, his left leg extended. His arm was broken in three places. Now, he just needed to rest and his strong taiyoukai blood would handle the rest.

The last dark miko, he knew of, Inutaisho had dispatched personally, as she had become obsessed with the handsome, powerful young lord and tried to kill Izayoi. Of course, she only tried to kill the ningen _after _she had already killed Sesshomaru's mother. His mother died shortly after his birth as a result of the miko's spell that led his mother to take her own life. Something his father only learned of many years later when the kuro miko had turned her animosity in Izayoi's direction. At one point, she even lived within the castle of the West, disguising herself as a youkai and acting as a surrogate nursemaid and nanny for the infant and toddling young Lord Sesshomaru.

He was only five in human years, when Inutaisho became suspicious of the dark miko's involvement in Sesshomaru's mother's death, but had no evidence against her, so he sent her away. Many years later she returned with a new face via an improved concealment spell, which Inutaisho did not detect at first. Working as a servant within the castle, she tried to get close to Izayoi, but Inutaisho discovered her plan and killed her.

_What was her name?_ It mattered not. If it was another dark miko of that whore's line, he would finish the job where his father left off.


	2. Kagome Remembers

_**Disclaimer: **__**Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, etc.**_

_**I don't own it. I wish I did, particularly Sesshomaru…**_

Kagome and Sango sat in the hot springs, relaxing their sore muscles after the battle with Naraku.

"Sango, I am so sorry about Kohaku," Kagome said, her words inadequate in expressing her concern for the slayer, whom she now considered her sister after traveling with her for so many years.

She moved over and gave Sango a quick hug, which would have sent Miroku into a state of euphoria if he had been peeping on them, which fortunately, he was not.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Sango said as she sniffled and wiped away a tear as Kagome moved away and leaned against a boulder, closing her eyes. "At least he is at peace now."

"Yes," Kagome agreed softly, as her thoughts began to drift in another unexpected and unsavory direction. Kagome bit her lower lip in worry, which did not go unnoticed by her sister.

"What is it?" Sango queried.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened wide and guilt flooded her system at just _who_ she had been thinking of just now.

"Hehe…um…well, you see," she muttered while twirling her index finger in the water in front of her.

"Is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

_That_ would have been a whole lot easier. When exactly did her life stop revolving around Inuyasha? Kagome couldn't exactly mark the exact point in time in her memory, but if she had to make a guess, it would have had to of been when he had reached the ten-thousandth 'Wench you're so stupid' remark. _That_ certainly could deflate any school girl's notions of a possible romance.

Kagome decided to answer Sango's question with one of her own. "Did you see if Sesshomaru made it out of the battle okay?"

Sango's right eyebrow disappeared under her bangs at Kagome's inquiry and when her eyes that were cloudy in confusion started to clear, there was only one thought that drifted across Kagome's mind, 'Oh shit.'

"I'm not sure. I saw some sort of blast hit him from behind, and his body hurling through the air, but I didn't see where he ended up. Naraku had just released another veil of miasma."

"Right. Never mind then," Kagome said with falsetto cheer, clapping her hands in front of her and moving on to more frivolous, safer topics.

Sango would have none of that. She raised her hand in the air, stopping Kagome before she could get her next word out, "Why would you ask about Sesshomaru? He has tried to kill you many times."

_Not lately_, Kagome thought and grimaced. Damn, she had lowered the bar in terms of potential suitors. She could almost picture herself asking a prospective boyfriend a serious of questions to determine if he would be a good fit.

_Will you promise to not call me wench or stupid more than five times a day?_

_Will you promise not to try to kill me once we are going out?_

Kagome giggled at the thought. Sango looked at her nervously, probably thinking that all of the stress related to being the Shikon No Tama miko was finally getting to her.

Sango's next observation floored her. "You know it makes sense that you might be interested in Sesshomaru. He is more mature than Inuyasha, and you two are closer in age now, so you would relate better…I mean, if he wasn't a bloodthirsty demon, that is," she finished lamely.

"More mature?" Kagome said, her cheeks reddening with the connotations of that word.

She certainly wouldn't pass up the opportunity to take a peak at what lie beneath that pristine white haori and hakama he always wore. Damn, she would pay money for the chance.

"Well yeah," Sango said, looking slightly uncomfortable with the subject matter. "I mean your twenty-three now, but because Inuyasha is a hanyou he hasn't really aged since you met him. I don't know how old Sesshomaru is, but he looks like, in terms of human years, he would be somewhere in his mid-twenties."

"You're right," Kagome said, and with Sango's words the pieces of her waning attraction to Inuyasha over the years were slowly falling into place.

She had to admit, when she first met him she had been deathly afraid of Sesshomaru, as anyone in a right frame of mind should have been. Upon first meeting Kagome, he had tried to kill her (not unlike a certain hanyou), and Kagome sardonically mused that she must be sadistic on some level to fall for men who tried to kill her. However, over the years, their tachi had run into Sesshomaru's entourage on many occasions, as was inevitable with both of the groups hunting Naraku and Kagome's physical attraction got stronger and stronger with each meeting. Her face and the tops of her breasts flushed at the memory of their last run in with the noble Taiyoukai prior to the battle with Naraku.

----FLASHBACK----

Kagome had been lingering behind the group, observing them, in a rare moment of introspection. Kagome liked to think of herself as a woman of action, but had recently come to the conclusion that had she pondered things more deeply, she may have not spent the last eight years giving her heart away to someone who did not want it.

Inuyasha still would leave the group some nights to meet with Kikyo, doing Kami only knows what, and Kagome had come to accept the fact that where his heart lie had never really been up for debate. Sometimes she felt like a fool, but more times than not, she just felt a deep sadness that she had been willing to give her most prized possession – her heart – away so easily. Kagome would always love Inuyasha, but only as a friend. Even so, it was still difficult when he left the group for his evening rendezvous with Kikyo.

Kagome could hear the gentle murmurings of Miroku and Sango as they walked. Miroku's head was inclined towards hers, and Kagome thought they looked like secret lovers, but laughed as she watched Miroku's hand slowly creep towards Sango's backside. Kagome was about to let Sango know, but Sango had developed a sixth sense over the years where Miroku was concerned, and she clubbed him over the head with Hiraikotsu.

Sango was such a virtuous woman which may be more a reflections of the times - Sengoku Jidai – than anything else. Sango had already told Kagome that once they had defeated Naraku, she planned on marrying Miroku. Kagome was happy for them, but she was loathe to admit, a bit envious as well. _Why couldn't she form a special bond with a man like that? Was there something wrong with her? Something that sent the opposite sex running in the other dirction?_ She had been a fairly popular girl in high school despite all of her absences, but this no longer mattered, as she had lost any chance at a normal relationship when she took up the search full-time for the Shikon No Tama. She only went home a handful of times each year, and she was not sure if she could even return to her old life even if she wanted to. Houjou and her high school girlfriends had all gone onto college, and left her behind. She had changed too much and her old life no longer fit.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, lifting her head to observe Inuyasha and Shippo's latest quarrel.

Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around a large tree, after Shippo had changed a walnut into a small boulder and dropped it on Inuyasha's big toe. Shippo's powers had progressed much over the last few years, although he still looked the same as when Inuyasha and Kagome had saved him from the Thunder Brothers. In many ways, Kagome considered Shippo to be an adoptive son, and he considered her, she was sure, his adoptive mother. On the heels of that thought, Kagome chastised herself. _How could she have ever, even for the minutest of seconds, considered abandoning him, or any of her feudal relationships for that matter?_

Just as Inuyasha had caught the fox kit by his tail and raised him to meet his face, he paused and sniffed the air. Kagome froze on the spot, knowing that the flaring of his nostrils indicated there was the scent of something troubling nearby. _Oh Kami, please don't let it be Naraku_, she thought. As much as she wanted to end Naraku's life and purify the jewel, she dreaded it as well. She would feel obliged to let Inuyasha wish on the jewel and he would undoubtedly wish for Kikyo to live once again so they could have their fairytale ending. She was fairly certain since the jewel would be used as an expression of undying love, that it wouldn't be corrupted by his wish.

"Hell no, I ain't lett'en that bastard sneak up on us," Inuyasha yelled before taking off into the forest.

"Inuyasha wait," Kagome screamed but knew that his speed had carried him too far, too fast.

Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango jumped on. "Kagome, get on. We will be able to catch up to him much faster riding Kirara," Miroku said. Kagome leapt on Kirara, looping her arms around Miroku's middle, all the while adjusted her quiver full of arrows on her back.

They skimmed above the treetops in search of the elusive hanyou, when they finally saw him standing not ten feet from the very man she had been pondering too much of late: Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was walking away from Inuyasha, who already had his sword in hand, when the inu-taichi set down. The dragon Ah-Un, Rin, and the toad-imp Jaken were close at his heels.

"Don't tell me you just happened to be in the area, Sesshomaru. I don't believe that for a minute," Inuyasha groused.

Kagome got down from Kirara's back and stood a few feet behind Inuyasha, but off to the side enough, that she could have an unobstructed view of the very dangerous, yet very beautiful creature she could not help but feel an attraction to.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, let out a soft sigh of annoyance and turned around to face Inuyasha, his companions following his lead.

Kagome almost gasped when she first laid eyes on him after so long. She had not seen Sesshomaru for almost a year, and her heart twinged at the first sight of him after such a prolonged absence.

When Sesshomaru spoke, the deep timbre of his voice, made her inner thighs quiver. "Mongrel, I have no business with you. Leave." Then almost unnoticeably, Sesshomaru inclined his head and took a delicate sniff of the air, his nostrils flaring slightly.

As the brother's continued to stare each other down, Kagome noticed the beautiful woman standing just behind Sesshomaru, dwarfed by his height and overall presence. She was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue kimono with silver sunburst threading concentrated around the sleeves and the neck. She had a silver obi and an inner haori the color of the sky that perfectly complemented the outer layers. Kagome caught Sango's eye and noticed she was eyeing the beautiful hime with as much consternation as Kagome, probably wondering how long it would take for Miroku to ask the woman to bear his children. Kagome noted wryly, that Inuyasha hadn't given any indication that he noticed the girl standing behind Sesshomaru, making Kagome question, not for the first time, his sexuality, or lack thereof. Necrophilia seemed to be Inuyasha's only sexual inclination, she mused. A gentle warm wind swept across the forest carrying with it the smell of flowers and springtime, and Kagome wondered how the two brothers' sensitive noses could handle the aromatic breeze. Sesshomaru's perfect white locks danced around his broad shoulders, and Kagome's hands twitched at her sides, eager to reach out and test the texture and feel of them.

The hime, who had thick, raven hair that was wavy and hung to her waist, moved closer towards Sesshomaru, but her forward progress was checked when Sesshomaru said softly, "Rin, stay back," as his fingers slowly drifted to his sword hilt, seemingly unimpressed with Inuyasha's display of aggression.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in realization. _Rin. That was Rin?_ She had changed so much over the past year. No longer did she sport unkempt hair and a childish side ponytail on top of her head, but instead a head of hair that rivaled her own, which meant the girl was spending time on it every morning, and Kagome had to wonder how such a thing was even possible. _Would Sesshomaru actually wait around while Rin bathed and combed her hair?_ He did not seem like the type to indulge a human girl in such a way, given his previous words and actions. Kagome could not help but notice how, although Sesshomaru never took his eyes of Inuyasha while speaking, similarly, Rin had not once glanced in their direction, instead keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her lord. Kagome could have sworn she saw a spark of obstinacy in Rin's eyes at Sesshomaru's command, but then she nodded her head demurely, and returned to where she stood only moments ago.

Inuyasha pointed his sword in Sesshomaru's direction. "Bastard, I don't know what you're playing at, but you're not getting my Tetsusaiga."

Kagome inwardly groaned. What is he doing? Does he _want_ to get beaten into a bloody pulp by his older brother?

At Inuyasha's rude comment, Sesshomaru's right eyebrow rose into his hairline and Kagome could surmise what he was thinking: _To kill or not to kill, that is the question._

"Stop your yapping, Inuyasha, you…" Sesshomaru said, but his words degenerated into a barely audible growl, which Inuyasha joined with one of his own. Sesshomaru looked over the Inu-taichi towards the forest, and a demoness emerged.

She wore a light pink kimono with ivory folds underneath and crescent moon designs sprinkled throughout. She had mint green hair that reached halfway down her back, maroon colored eyes, and a green tail sprouting from the back of her kimono to match her hair. She sauntered towards Sesshomaru and stopped a few feet from him. He continued to look past the diminutive demoness, cataloging the surrounding forest, for, as yet, some unknown reason. A small trickle of sweat dripped down the side of his perfect face and his left leg began to tremble noticeably.

"Hello, my love…Did you miss me?" the beautiful woman said as her sensuous lips pulled into a tight smirk.

"No," Sesshomaru remarked finally bringing his cold eyes to meet hers. His left leg continued to tremble.

Rin stepped forward and caught one end of his billowing sleeves. "Sesshomaru-sama…what?" but was rudely interrupted by a loud Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Inuyasha said, taking an unconscious step towards the two demons.

Kagome watched the scene unfold, truly perplexed, and noted that Miroku and Sango had expressions that reflected her own confusion. Kagome had watched Sesshomaru slaughter a hundred demons and put his fist through Inuyasha's chest in the span of minutes without breaking a sweat. He never showed any emotions, or made physical displays of any kind. What was going on?

Sesshomaru shot Rin a sideways glance, obviously conveying something important to Rin, as she let go of his sleeve and took a step back.

The demoness stepped towards Sesshomaru and tried to cup his cheek with her hand, but he intercepted her, holding onto her wrist so tightly that his claws dug into it. "Natsumi, I thought I made it clear to you," his every words dripping with scorn, "there will be no repeat performance."

The demoness pulled abruptly away from him, her features awashed in fury. "You were promised to me. I am in heat. It is time for you to return to the crescent moon pack."

"The marriage contract our parents made became null and void when my father died, leaving me Inu no Taisho."

Kagome gasped as she finally understood what was going on, and a flush of embarassment stained her cheeks as Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to meet hers, his eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Obviously, Kagome thought, he doesn't like mere ningens knowing such intimate details of his life, but despite being stared down by such a lethal creature, she couldn't help but be intrigued by his physical reactions, _which indicated_…Kagome mind supplied almost excitedly, _which indicated _Sesshomaru was not some inanimate statue of beauty but actually had physical desires of a more corporeal nature.

Natsumi turned and walked away, her hips swaying seductively side to side, her mint green tail hanging off to the side, indicating her readiness to mate with a desirable Alpha.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and his fisted hands dripped blood where his claws had pierced through them. Inuyasha watched Natsumi walk away, and a thin line of drool escaped the corner of his mouth.

"Shut your mouth, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered through gritted teeth, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. It bothered her that Inuyasha spent only a few minutes in this strange woman's prescence and he already wanted to fuck her, after Kagome had spent eight years with the hanyou and she had only been able to score a few quick pecks on the mouth. What Kagome did not fully realize at the time, is that her upset was not so much a result of the hanyou's interest in the demoness, but the other highly desirable male that was walking away…_Wait, he is leaving already? _Kagome thought sadly.

Rin glared daggers at the demoness as she walked away from the group, and 'humphed' conceitedly, turning to follow in Sesshomaru's wake, assured of her place at his side. She gently led Ah-Un by the reins and Jaken picked up the pace so that he wouldn't get left behind.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama," the demoness trilled out as she stopped at the outer edge of the forest and looked back over her shoulder one last time.

Sesshomaru's back went visibly rigid through the silken layers of his haori, but he did not turn around.

"My heat lasts for months. See if you can resist me each and every time I come to you."

A deep, silken voice rang out in the clearing, "Know that if you appproach me again, I will have to kill you."

Sesshomaru and his band disappeared into the forest.

---End of Flashback---

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, her brows crinkled in worry, effectively snapping Kagome out of her memory.

"Oh, I'm fine, Sango," Kagome said, and leaned further back onto the ledge of the hot springs for a soothing soak.

_There will be no repeat performance. _Sesshomaru's words echoed through her head. His words were purposely vague, but she knew what he meant. At least one Inu brother was sexually active. When her heart leapt at the thought and she felt her folds release a trickle of moisture, she knew she was in too deep.

_Nothing good can come of this_, her mind supplied, but her heart claimed otherwise.


	3. A long night's travel

_**Disclaimer: Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, etc.**_

_**I don't own it.**_

They had walked halfway through the night and Rin's mortal body was beginning to succumb to fatigue, but she raised her chin in defiance, and stubbornly soldiered on, if for no other reason than to learn all she could about the woman who had kidnapped her so that she could be of use to Sesshomaru-sama.

She watched the woman's red hair swing back and forth like a pendulum, and Rin's hands itched to grab it and pull it out by the roots. It was obvious that this woman had powers, but was she a demoness? She was definitely exotic enough looking to be one, but there was something about her that didn't quite match up with the other high-level demons she had encountered since traveling with Sesshomaru. Rin wasn't about to ask, and she guessed if she had, her question would go unanswered.

Despite her outward displays of bravado, inwardly Rin felt sick to her stomach. Once again, she had managed to get captured so that she could be used against her lord. Kagura and Naraku, Takemaru, and others through the years had captured her to lure Sesshomaru to his death. It never worked, Rin thought, a smug smile of pride, on her lord's behalf, took shape on her lips. Over the past eight years, Rin had come to know Sesshomaru like no other, his smallest gesture speaking volumes to her. He seldom spoke, but she was no fool. What lie beneath those mesmerizing golden eyes was a fierce intelligence, unmatched. Rin could spend several lifetimes trying to figure out the man behind the stoic mask, and if she ever got her hands on the sacred jewel that would be her wish with the addendum that Sesshomaru would love her - and only her.

Rin tripped over a tree root that had found its way above ground, and grimaced, rubbing her stubbed toe.

"This is far enough. We will camp here tonight, and reach your master by mid-day tomorrow."

Rin could feel sweat trickling down her back, staining the inner folds of the beautiful kimono Sesshomaru had bought her on her sixteenth birthday. Rin's face took on a wistful expression as she remembered the first time Kagome had informed Sesshomaru-sama of the significance of a human birthday. Rin cherished this specific memory because, not only had her lord expressed how much he cared by creating a day of birth just for her, but she also learned that she was changing into a woman, and because of this, might be able to get even closer to Sesshomara-sama.

---BEGIN FLASHBACK---

Rin had been twelve at the time, although she did not know it. Sesshomaru and company were coming down on the other side of a hillock when they stumbled upon Inuyasha's taichi. Rin looked at Sesshomaru curiously, knowing, given his acute sense of smell; he knew damn well what lay on the other side of the hill. Although Rin would never want to live in a human village, sometimes she longed for human companionship, especially of the female variety. Her body was starting to undergo some unsettling changes and Rin had no idea what it all meant. Her chest felt tender all the time and she wanted to ask Kagome about it. Sesshomaru-sama must have sensed some of the changes taking place with her body, and that is why he brought her to Kagome.

Inuyasha's group was kneeling around some sort of stick that was lit with fire on one end. As Rin approached, she realized that there were several thin sticks that were lit. Shippo was leaning over the little sticks and blowing on them, and Inuyasha's taichi was so absorbed in what he was doing, they didn't even notice Sesshomaru's group approaching.

Kagome was the first to sense his powerful demonic aura, and rose, smoothing her skirt down and adjusting her shirt. She 'ahem'ed' and the rest of the group quickly got up from their kneeling positions.

Inuyasha did not look the least bit happy to see his older brother, and pulled his sword out and brandished it at the approaching demon.

"I have need of your miko," Sesshomaru commanded with a regal air.

On both sides of the clearing, the two groups wore twin expressions of horror.

Sesshomaru snorted contemptuously, "Not of that nature. I simply need to speak with her about my ward."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in surprise and curiosity. Although taller now, her head still did not reach the cuirass across his chest.

"Bastard, stay away from Kagome, she doesn't…" Inuyasha grumbled, but was cut-off, not by the cool, uncaring tone of Sesshomaru, but by Kagome, who seemed more than willing to hear Sesshomaru out.

"Inuyasha, it will be fine. We are just going to speak beneath the sakura tree over there," Kagome said, indicating a tree not fifty paces from the group.

The level-headed monk's voice rang out in the air, "Inuyasha, let's let Kagome have a minute with lord Sesshomaru. You will be able to watch them the entire time."

Inuyasha look less than pleased, shoving his sword back in its sheath, crossing his arms and turning his back on the pair.

Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru, and he gave her a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said and gave him a slight bow. Sesshomaru looked surprised that she used the honorific, a spark of something catching in his eyes, as his face remained impassive. "Let's speak by the tree in privacy," Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Rin, stay with Inuyasha's taichi. I will be back momentarily." He turned on his heels and walked with Kagome, until they came to a stop beneath the sakura tree.

Rin thought it was an odd sight, as she knew her lord didn't particularly care for the miko. Why did Sesshomaru bring her here? The possibilities worried her. As always, forefront in Rin's mind was the fear of being abandoned by lord Sesshomaru. She prayed to the Kamis that that is not why he brought her here.

Rin slowly drifted towards Inuyasha's group, all the while keeping a wary eye on Sesshomaru and Kagome. She noticed Shippo had blown out all of the sticks and had some sort of white paste on his cheek.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

Sango spoke, "That, Rin-chan, is called a birthday cake." Sango paused and caught Miroku's concerned eye, which did not go unnoticed by Rin. "It is very good. Would you like a piece?"

Rin looked toward Sesshomaru for approval, but noticed he was still engaged in conversation with the miko.

"Yes please, thank you." Rin settled down in the grass as delicately as possible, as not to ruin her expensive silks.

"Wow, this is so good!" Rin enthused. The sweet flavored bread tasted better than the abandoned honey combs she occasionally found.

Sesshomaru looked up briefly at Rin's exclamation, realizing she was unharmed and just excited; he turned his attention back to the miko.

Whatever Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome discussed must have been in regards to her, because he left Rin with Inuyasha's group for several days. He assured her that he would come back for her in two days time.

It seemed Sesshomaru had ulterior motives beyond letting Rin be around other humans, and these motives became clear to Rin when Kagome and Sango sat Rin down in Kaede's hut, kicking all of the males out of the room. Sesshomaru-sama wanted Kagome to explain to Rin why her body was changing…and she did.

To this day, Rin's face blushed whenever she recalled the conversation. Kagome had explained to her that she was developing breasts and that her hips would flare, and someday soon she would be a woman. Kagome then went on to tell her that she would begin to see body hair under her arms and in between her legs and that it was normal and, this too, meant she was changing into a woman. Kagome said very soon, she would begin to bleed once a month and that meant she could have a child when she found the right man. She gave Rin a knapsack with something she called a 'bra' to bind her developing chest, and 'underwear' and 'pads' to wear during her monthly flow, and assured her that she only needed to ask and she would be provided with more. Kagome explained everything with a mien of expertise until Rin asked Kagome _how_ the baby was created, and Kagome's face went scarlet.

After her initial embarrassment and several false starts, Kagome was able to explain to Rin the sexual act between a man and a woman. Rin could still remember how she felt as Kagome explained how the male would insert the thing between his legs in between hers. Rin had felt all tingly inside and the place between her legs warmed and pulsed with this added information, her mind conjuring images of a certain silver haired demon.

Rin was very embarrassed by the conversation, but she was also excited about the possibilities. She was changing into a woman and Sesshomaru was a mature demon. Maybe if she was a service to him in this way, she would no longer have to worry about how useful she was to him and the possibility of abandonment. In the darkest corners of her heart, she wanted him to take her as his mate – his one and only.

Being the inquisitive creature that he was, Sesshomaru must have asked Kagome what Shippo was doing when he dropped Rin off, and she must have told him how humans celebrate their birthday every year, because Sesshomaru bought her a beautiful pale green silk kimono when she returned and told her it was a birthday gift. He then told Jaken he better remember the day each year 'under pain of death'.

---END FLASHBACK---

"You are thinking about that arrogant dog, aren't you?" the woman said, her green eyes glittering with outright malice.

Rin was pulled out of her pleasant memory, now having to deal with her unpleasant reality. She was the captive of a crazy woman with unknown intentions towards her lord.

"It is none of your business," Rin snapped back.

The woman harrumphed," You are a fool, doubly so, because you don't see your attentions are being wasted on such a heartless creature. Mark my words girl; if you continue down this path, he will break your heart."

Rin didn't like the bit of doubt that suddenly crept into her heart at the woman's words.

She continued to glower at the woman.

"Bathe if you want. There is a hot spring nearby. We will rest for the night." The woman disappeared into the forest, her dark garb blending in with the shadows.

Rin was alone, without the added comfort of Jaken and Ah-Uh nearby. Rin walked to the hot spring to bathe, wondering if she was important enough to the woman to be rescued if a marauding demon came upon her.

As she made her way through the growth, she considered that she needed to be extra careful around this woman. She was capable of inflicting a lot of damage to Rin's psyche if Rin did not keep her wits about her. The woman was obviously trying to alter her perception of Sesshomaru-sama. Rin would not allow it. She clenched her jaw in determination and steeled herself to do what she needed to do to draw this woman out - to have her confess what she wanted from Sesshomaru-sama. For once, she was going to be of use to Sesshomaru-sama and not just a pretty bauble.

**Please Review!**


	4. A sexually frustrated Taiyoukai

_**A/N: I have a somewhat sketchy outline for this story, and may change a few details from time to time, and I apologize for that. It is just my writing style – I write and then sometimes I have to go back to tweak it to make it fit. I hope it doesn't cause too much trouble.**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, etc.**_

_**I don't own it. **_

Natsumi had approached Sesshomaru several times since their last encounter in front of Inuyasha's group a little over a month ago, coming close enough that he could sense her, and unfortunately, smell her, but not so close that he felt that he could kill her without having to appear before the three other cardinal lords and explain his actions. Despite what others might think of him, Sesshomaru did not kill without provocation. He was very discriminating in his killing and carried out each of his kills with a surgical precision.

Thankfully, she was not lurking outside the cave this night, had she been; he thought he would have killed her, damn the consequences. He was so pissed off right now that it was hard to breath, that coupled with the problem down below and he was barely thinking straight anymore.

Sesshomaru lit the fire that he had already standing ready from previous visits to the cave. He did this because it reminded him of Rin and her nightly routine of cooking fish or small game over the open flame, and he had always found some small amusement in observing her. When he wasn't staring at the stars at night, or circling the perimeter of the camp to make sure there were no threats, he was staring at the flames. For some reason, when he looked into the flames, some troubled place inside was temporarily calmed. Again, his thoughts turned to Natsumi.

He had made the mistake of mounting her once, many years ago, when she had approached him while not in heat, offering herself to him. Being a young virile male, he took what she was offering so shamelessly, thinking that it was just a harmless tryst…he could not have been more wrong. That one mindless rut seemed to fuel her obsession, making him regret his actions.

She was a manipulating, conniving bitch, and that was precisely the reason he had terminated the mating contract between them. But she wasn't stupid, and her circling his position like a vulture the past six weeks had left his member straining against his hakama in a constant state of arousal. He was sure she could smell it, which is why she persisted in this game, thinking to turn him into a trembling ball of male need until he simply gave in and mounted her. As she was in heat, his body would instinctual lock within her, more than likely producing a child, and binding him to her on some level. He was not required to mate her, but with a child between them, he would be constantly pressured by the other cardinal lords to do just that. Of course, she knew all this.

His sexual frustration was so consuming, that a mere mortal had managed to injure him today. Granted, she appeared to have some powers of a dark nature, and he could sense her miko aura, but even so, she should have remained a speck beneath his notice, now, because of Natsumi's games, she had Rin, and he was following her orders. _He_ gave orders. He did not follow them.

And where the hell was Jaken and Ah-Un, while she was stealing his ward? Sesshomaru picked up a few stones and aimed for a spot on the cave wall on the other side, practicing his aim. Jaken had some explaining to do.

Sesshomaru growled, flexing his partially healed arm, and shifted slightly on the furs. He had flown far enough from the battle scene to give himself enough time to think, to catch up with events. He knew if Rin and the miko were walking towards his position, it would take them at least a full day's travel, maybe two. By then, his arm would be completely healed, and he could use it to lop off the miko's head.

Sesshomaru smiled.

As all his blood had left his head and was rushing down below, Sesshomaru continued to pick through his thoughts in a disorderly fashion. Maybe it was time to return to his ancestral home, to put some distance between himself and Natsumi?

And what of Rin? He had ignored the change in their relationship long enough. Over the past few years, she had stopped looking at him as just her protector. He knew that look in her brown eyes well, having seen it from too many lusty females over the years to remain ignorant.

She wanted him. That would not do. He cared for her, maybe more than anyone he had in his long life, but as a daughter, not as a lover. It made his stomach clench into a tight knot anytime he even consider the possibility of mating with her. He just couldn't do it.

He would have to leave her with Inuyasha's miko and soon. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he trusted the miko to do the right thing by Rin. On some level, it pained him to leave her, but he knew he must if he was going to avoid the train wreck that was steadily making its way towards him. Sooner or later, she would approach him, and he wasn't sure he could stand the hurt and betrayal in her eyes, when inevitably, he refused her. That foolish monk, who tried to kill him with his sacred powers all those years ago, was right. Demons and humans live in two different worlds. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was about Rin that had turned him into a hypocrite. He couldn't stand humans, yet he had let her trot along beside him all these years. He had made a mockery of himself. She would have to go.

Sesshomaru stood up and removed his armor and swords resting them beside him. Then he sat back down on the furs and untied his obi and lowered his hakama. He opened his fundoshi, and gave his member a firm squeeze. Sesshomaru seldom engaged in self-gratification, but he wanted to be clear headed when the miko finally did show up with Rin. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. His breathing became heavy, his fangs extended, and the stripes on his body became more jagged. His long, slender fingers danced along his manhood.

*************

The Inu-taichi was recuperating from their battle with Naraku at small village on the outskirts of the Western lands. Kagome had had an unexpected surprise when she reentered the hut on her return trip from the hot springs, in the form of Kikyo, who was sitting on _her_ sleeping pallet and massaging Inuyasha's bare back.

Kagome stopped mid-step, crossed her arms across her chest, and began to tap her foot in an angry rhythm.

Inuyasha preempted the complaint she was about to hurl at the two love birds. "Dammit, bitch. Kikyo's staying and that's final," Inuyasha growled out.

Miroku got up from where he was seated in the corner and rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder in sympathy. Sango shot pointed glares in Kikyo's direction, who seemed utterly unaffected by the proceedings, just as a corpse should be. Shippo tugged on Kagome's sock and she patted him on the head in acknowledgement then slowly backed away from the group.

Mustering all of her strength not to cry in front of everyone, she walked to the door, pushing the divider out of the way.

"Fine, but she is not allowed to sleep on my pallet. Let her sleep on yours," Kagome said, knowing that it would make Inuyasha blush, and, as was to be expected, he did, promptly.

Kagome ran outside, never looking back, dashing into the forest, wanting to put some space between herself and Inuyasha before she 'sat' him into oblivion. She was wondering if she might have caused permanent brain damage to the hanyou with all her 'sits', as he seemed to have a freaky predilection for a dead woman.

She walked for what seemed like hours but was probably a third of the time, until she came upon a cave, whose entrance was almost completely concealed by the sprawling growth outside. However, as she got a little closer, she saw that there was some light flickering inside, casting odd shadows on the interior walls that could be seen from her position.

Then she stopped. She recognized the patterns of that particular aura: Sesshomaru.

Curiosity and concern for Sesshomaru's welfare overrode self-preservation, and before Kagome knew it, she was standing within the interior of the cave.

And then she saw him….

And then she saw what he was doing.

Although her mind screamed for her to run away and never look back, that Sesshomaru would be less than pleased if he caught her watching him in such an intimate act, her legs didn't seem to get the message.

She was mesmerized by the sight of him. She thought he had been beautiful before, in his layers of silk and formidable armor, but with his haori partially open, revealing his chiseled chest and abs, and his hakama down around his knees, Kagome knew she had only seen the very outer crust of his ethereal beauty. He was a golden-eyed Adonis.

Both legs were out before him, slightly spread, and his hand was steadily pumping his shaft. Occasionally, he would let out a soft moan or growl then curl his lip and his fangs would peek out. His head was tilted back, resting on the wall behind him, and his eyes were shut.

And then they were not. His hand stilled.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome squeaked and then brought her hands up over her eyes, shielding them from the inevitable look of condemnation that was sure to follow.

One…two…three seconds passed and nothing. Sesshomaru said not a word, and Kagome mentally bemoaned the fact that she was about to die a virgin, awaiting the killing blow.

Then she heard something, and it was not at all what she expected. Sesshomaru let out a loud sigh, sounding very world weary, and his husky voice rang through the crisp evening air.

"Miko," Sesshomaru intoned.

Kagome cracked one eye open, and her jaw dropped.

Sesshomaru had resumed pumping himself slowly. His golden eyes half slits as he hungrily regarded her. He spoke one more word, and it was the most beautiful word she had ever heard.

"Come."

**Please Review!**


	5. Dreams do come true

_**Disclaimer: Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, etc.**_

_**I don't own it. **_

Akane watched the crackling fire waiting for the girl. She didn't worry over whether or not the girl would return from her bath. The girl's obsession with the Taiyoukai would cause her to follow Akane out of a false sense of utility. It was obvious that the girl would sacrifice herself in a heartbeat if it meant saving her lord, just as Akane had been foolishly willing to do for Inutaisho all those years ago.

Her hand dipped into the folds of her kimono pulling out a bronze compass, the smooth, cool surface in sharp contrast to the warmth of the fire. The needle was pointed west, convenient, as that is the direction Sesshomaru had gone. It appeared as though her body count was about to increase. She would allow the girl an hour's rest, before moving on, so the girl didn't collapse from fatigue. After that, they would have to move quickly.

Akane had no control over where and when she took life, the compass decided that, but she did get to choose how the victims would die. Akane smiled. In short, it was a small price to pay to get her revenge.

Imagine Akane's disgust, after spending years toiling in the underworld to pay off the first portion of her debt, only to find her former charge indulging in his father's inclination. Akane's face crumpled into a picture of revulsion. Had she found Sesshomaru mated with a demonesss, following in his wake, she would not have been nearly as angry. But no…what did she find after spending so many years in hell doing the dark lord's bidding? She found a beautiful, human hime shadowing his every step…a _human_, just as she had been all those years ago, before her body was infused with powers not her own. Before Akane had stolen the girl, she had spent several years, while in negotiations with rival Inuyoukai tribes, studying the Taiyoukai's group and their habits, quickly surmising - if the Taiyoukai had a weakness, the girl was it.

---Flashback---

Akane hid behind a large tree, the prevailing darkness giving her the cover she needed. Masking her scent, she observed the Taiyoukai, while he was none the wiser.

Akane watched as the revolting toad imp stoked the fire with a few more twigs and then leaned against a tree and fell asleep, his staff of three heads propped against the tree beside him.

The girl, Rin, was lying on a bedroll of some kind, so close to the fire in the cool night air that she was practically on top of it. The prepubescent teen searched the forest for her lord and when her eyes finally pinpointed his position, they lit up with sheer adoration.

"Goodnight, lord Sesshomaru," the girl said, her brown eyes warmed, and her face became lax in contentment.

Sesshomaru, who had just entered the space where his followers had made camp, gave Rin a sideways glance, his eyes crinkling at the edges, indicative of fondness even though his face remained as cool and unaffected as always.

Rin sighed in contentment and curled up into a ball, falling asleep. After several hours, Akane almost left the forest, writing off the evening as routine, but then her eyes widened in surprise as Sesshomaru made a move towards the girl.

Rin was shivering, her silk kimono and the small bedroll insufficient in protecting her from the effects of the cold, evening air. Sesshomaru got up from his seated position against a tree and walked over to the girl. Akane's mouth fell open in surprise, as he kneeled beside her. His hand hovered over the girl's face several minutes, seemingly undecided, but then moved to tuck a few errant hairs behind the girl's small, human ears. He smoothed her hair down with his hand, petting her hair almost lovingly. He removed his furry pelt, draping it over the girl, and then returned to the tree.

---End Flashback---

Akane scowled at the memory. Now she had to put up with the girl's foul presence. After observing Sesshomaru over the years, the girl seemed to be the key to his action. She had watched Naraku's minions steal the girl several times, and always Sesshomaru would follow. He gave the girl the kind of devotion she had once craved from his father and this fact more than any other fueled Akane's animosity.

The powers the dark lord granted her were at first used to capture Inutaisho's heart, but when he stubbornly refused to return her affections, her powers were geared towards a darker purpose....she would punish whatever remained of Inutaisho's line. Her former charge seemed a good place to start. After all, he was Inutaisho's heir, and apparently his look alike as well. Sesshomaru had already left the west to travel the countryside when Akane returned to the castle to kill Izayoi. She had not laid eyes on the boy since he was in her care as a toddler.

Akane's lips curled as she thought of the half breed, Inuyasha, also Inutaisho's son. _By that human_, her mind supplied. By all rights, Inuyasha should have been her child. When part of the deal was over with the other inuyoukai, she planned on keeping Sesshomaru as her slave. He would be punished for an eternity for his father's crimes, but Inuyasha…well, she might just kill him. Subduing Sesshomaru and binding him to her would be hard enough…subduing both sons – unthinkable. Even the dark powers granted to her could not accomplish such a feat. And given a choice between the two, she would keep Sesshomaru, the son that took after his father so very much.

*************

Rin scrubbed the grime from her travels off of her smooth ivory skin. She pinned her hair into a messy knot with silver hair pins that Sesshomaru had given to her on her fourteenth birthday. She put back on her silken, midnight robes and reluctantly headed back through the forest to the campsite.

As Rin entered the clearing on her way back from the hot springs, the miko's head snapped up, her keen, emerald green eyes tracking Rin's progress.

Rin settled down by the fire. She stuck her hands out to warm them, having gotten chilled in the cool evening air.

Her hackles rose as she felt eyes on her.

"What?" she snapped, her eyes shooting daggers in the miko's direction.

"Lovely," the miko replied, and Rin frowned, never knowing that a compliment could sound so insulting.

"Which means…?" Rin prompted, barely able to contain her ire.

"Oh, nothing," the miko said dismissively, brushing imaginary lint from her shoulder, "just an observation really. You reek of innocence…"

Rin cut her off. "So does that mean you smell me? Are you a demon?"

The woman chortled. "A demon…please…I don't need a demonic sense of smell to see the innocence coming off of you in waves," the miko said, leaning in close to observe Rin's reaction. "In fact, I bet you haven't ever been kissed."

Rin's face colored.

"As I thought," the miko said, cold triumph, flashing in her emerald eyes. She leaned against a log, her arms folded beneath her breasts.

Rin lowered her eyes and studied the ground, picking the grass in her nervousness. It didn't take a genius to figure out; she was building up the courage to ask another question.

"You're a miko aren't you," Rin said, and although it was a question, she did not state it as such.

The woman tossed a few errant locks over her shoulder. "Interesting that you can sense that….usually one must be a miko or a demon to pick up on auras. You are most certainly not a demon," she paused, as cruel, cold smile shaped her lips. "My goodness, whatever could it mean?"

The miko spoke as if she was speaking to a five-year-old, not a grown woman, who comported herself like a lady. Rin stomped down her anger and brushed off the miko's rhetorical question to ask one of her own.

"How do you know Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin queried.

The miko let out a short, bitter laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know? I don't think so. I don't trust you one bit. Perhaps if you earn my trust, I will tell you someday."

Rin hunched her shoulders as if struck and turned slightly away from the miko, her eyes turning towards the stars, hoping they would lend her support for what was to come.

"I have no need of your confidence," Rin said, brushing away the twigs and rocks, so she had a flat surface to sleep.

Rin's eyes were just drifting shut, when the miko spoke one last time, timeless wisdom lending her words strength. "Little girl. You and I are more alike than you can possibly imagine. Now, get some sleep. I will wake you in two hours time to continue our journey."

Rin did as she was told, knowing she would need her wits about her to combat this woman's shrewd intelligence. Within minutes, she fell asleep, and despite her exhaustion, she began to dream.

*************

"_Miko," Sesshomaru intoned. _

_Kagome cracked one eye open and her jaw dropped._

_Sesshomaru had resumed pumping himself slowly. His golden eyes half slits as he hungrily regarded her. He spoke one more word, and it was the most beautiful word she had ever heard._

"_Come."_

Sesshomaru paused his pumping, his golden eyes molten and seductive, giving her a 'come-hither' look. Kagome could see the veins of red filament on the outer reaches of his irises. A thrill of something shot up her leg; as she was reminded of the reddening of Inuyasha's eyes as he lost control of his hanyou self.

Slightly removed from the fire, and partially sitting in shadows, Sesshomaru's panting mouth gave Kagome flashes of his pearly, white fangs. It was shocking to see, being that Kagome had so seldom even seen Sesshomaru's teeth. One of the few times she had been witness to something other than his usual placid state, was when she was in Sesshomaru's father's tomb, and he had an uncharacteristic loss of control. Often Kagome had mused why Sesshomaru had chosen that day to go demonic so to speak. Was it her filthy ningen presence and his inability to kill her? Disturbingly, she would have been content if that were the reason, as it would have meant he actually noticed her.

Kagome moved towards Sesshomaru as if in a trance. Slowly she kneeled by his side. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had dreamed of this, but usually in her dreams, he was the dominant one, or given the beauty of dreams, she had him wearing a subduing necklace, and when he crashed to the ground, she ripped off his clothes and had her way with him.

Kagome usually was dumbstruck as she watched her dream self ravish the silver haired demon. She had quite an imagination for a woman innocent of a man's touch, and she chalked it up to still being a virgin at twenty-three and watching too many porno flicks with her girlfriends. Kagome realized her mind was babbling incoherently, in an attempt to disregard the bulbous cock in front of her, that was standing upright and at attention. Nervously, she wrung her hands in her lap.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's long claws were making slow sweeps up and down her jean-clothed thigh. His magenta striped wrist came into view to her downturned eyes and she watched, in shock, as his hand lazily trailed over her legs. She licked her lips that suddenly seemed too dry, all of her liquids being diverted down below.

"Though this is interesting, I miss that short kimono you wear," Sesshomaru said in a gravelly voice filled with lust, making Kagome's quim pulse. _Short kimono?_Kagome thought confused. Oh, her skirt! She had had to wear it during the battle with Naraku, while all her other clothes sat out front of Kaede's hut drying. A holdover from her high school days, Kagome was tickled that she could still fit it, even though her figure had become more curvaceous over the years. Laundry day in the feudal era, what could she say? But never in a thousand years did she think that her wardrobe choice would attract one such as Sesshomaru. Had he been eyeing her all these years and she never knew it? Was his aggression towards her really misplaced lust?

She clamped her thighs even closer together, trying to relieve some of the excitement that was building inside.

Sesshomaru took his clawed hand and hooked it under Kagome's chin, turning her face upwards to meet his. As she stared into his mesmerizing eyes, he moved to clasp her tiny hand within his own, she could feel the calluses on his hand from handling his sword – and Kagome blushed at the innuendo.

He moved her hand and placed it on his member, covering her hand with his own. His member jumped slightly with the contact. His skin felt like heated satin beneath her hand.

"Like this," he said, moving her hand from the tip down to the base of his rod. The length of him felt like satin covered steel and what an impressive length it was…Kagome was certain that none of the men in her porno collection had been this well endowed. Experimentally, she traced the tip of her index finger along the most prominent vein and circled the tip. Sesshomaru shuddered, closing his eyes.

Despite her immense enjoyment in their activities, one word kept popping into her head.

She paused in her hand movements, raising her head from a careful study of his cock, to look at his face. "Why?"

He growled slightly. "Miko, no questions…continue."

Kagome was undeterred by his gruff response. She would not be denied. "But…but you hate humans," she stammered, and like an inuyoukai, she could smell heartache around the corner.

Sesshomaru's eyes, which had been closed in his pleasure, lazily, drifted open.

Sesshomaru regarded her. "On this night…it matters not."

His words were so veiled, so tricky. Unsure, Kagome reached for him once again, her thumb accidentally brushing over the tip. He shivered. Thoroughly engrossed in his responses to her touch, Kagome decided that she would end the inquisition…for now.

Astute as always, Sesshomaru saw the exact moment when Kagome's face settled into resolve.

"Miko," Sesshomaru intoned, and Kagome's head snapped in his direction, feeling almost embarrassed at how much she craved to hear his every word. The deep, husky sound of his voice had always affected her thus, even when he had been trying to kill her. With her hands firmly wrapped around him, it made it only that more devastating.

Kagome was stunned by the boldness of his next request, but even more so by the movement of her neck as it bent down so that it was level with his groin.

"Taste me."

Like a kitten lapping up milk, she set to work.

**Please Review!**

**A/N: as a newbie, constructive criticism is welcomed. Since I am not quite sure where this is headed, there may be some plot holes. I will fix them as I find them.**


	6. Horny taiyoukai equals happy miko

_**Sorry it took so long to update this time. I did not fall off the face of the earth – yet. I have been busy with school, among other things. Lots of Sess and Kag sexual tension in this chapter. What can I say? I love to read it, so I had to return the favor. **_

_**Disclaimer: Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, etc.**_

_**I don't own it.**_

Rin's eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids as she dreamed. She was in a field of flowers, picking an assortment to present to Lord Sesshomaru. It had become something of a routine, between the two of them, since he had taken her in as a small child.

She remembered the first time he had accepted her gift. She had presented him with a dandelion, her neck craned all the way back, her eyes making a slow sweep up his tall frame, so she could read his expression in the tiniest of lines that formed between his brows, a slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes, or the minutest downturn of his mouth. She made a habit of studying him, trying to understand his ways so she could mimic them, earning his approval, and ultimately his heart. She knew she was the only creature on the face of the earth that would've recognized his displeasure, contentment or unrest. She beamed inwardly at this knowledge.

She sighed in contentment and rolled over onto her side in sleep, as she remembered how he had slowly drug his hand up from the pommel of his sword, as if it had been previously encased in mud, reaching towards the small flower. His clawed fingers scraping her skin lightly as he plucked the flower out of her hand and held it between his thumb and index finger like it was some diseased thing, seemingly studying it. He then raised his eyes towards her. His golden gaze meeting and holding her muddy brown, and without a word tucked the flower under his obi. He stilled long enough for Rin to flash him a gap-toothed grin in appreciation, before turning back around and gliding towards the forest. A soft command of, 'Jaken, watch Rin,' was spoken, like it had been countless times in their journeys, the white of Sesshomaru's haori and hakama blending in with soft morning light until he faded into the forest like a ghost.

Rin was older, now, looking her sixteen years, if not older. Sesshomaru stood before her on the edge of a bluff, his back facing her. Rin could hear the waves crashing down below. His right knee was slightly bent, as if he sought to root himself to the ground in face of the violent wind that lifted her dark locks and his mane of silver, alike. His mokomoko fluttered in the wind and elongated out behind him like a stratus cloud. Rin watched as Lord Sesshomaru stood straight and seemed to reach forward for something. Rin approached him without fear, absently noting that Ah-un was loitering ten feet to the right in a thatch of tall grass.

Just as when she was the younger, she clutched a bouquet of flowers to her chest. They were for him, always for him. _Why hasn't Lord Sesshomaru turned around and acknowledged me? _She knew his nose was sharp and he should've scented her arrival by now._Rin studied him closely as she approached. _There was nothing in his posture that spoke of unease. _What could possibly have him so distracted that he would not take notice of her approach? _

Then she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw next. A pair of arms encircled his waist and a deep guttural murmur and a burst of feminine laughter in its wake carried on the wind. He turned around.

Rin gasped. A woman was holding her beloved. It was Kagome, supposedly Inuyasha's intended, but looking how her head was nestled just underneath her master's spiked chest plate, Rin suspected that this was no longer the case.

Kagome gave Lord Sesshomaru one last playful nip to his bottom lip and rushed to Rin's side, gushing, "Oh, Rin!" She exclaimed, tugging on her kimono, parting it, so that it revealed the juncture between her neck and collar bone and the obvious bite mark of a demon. "Sesshomaru has made me his mate, and I am to come with you both to the Western palace."

Rin never took her eyes off Sesshomaru during Kagome's sickening display. Sesshomaru didn't bother to meet Rin's eyes, but instead kept his eyes trained on Kagome like Rin was doing to him. A warm glow crept into his eyes and Rin was loathed to admit it was an indication of his contentment.

"Higurashi, come." Sesshomaru said, the corners of his eyes crinkled, indicating he was playing around with Kagome. Sesshomaru's playing? Rin had never seen him act so carefree and she decided then and there that she hated it.

Kagome sauntered back over to his side. "Oh hush! You..you dog!" She said, playfully hitting his shoulder. Sesshomaru large hands encircled her waist and pulled her roughly up against his breast plate, her head leaning against his arm. In Rin's dreams, Sesshomaru always had both arms, not that she found her lord any less handsome without his other arm, but she liked to imagine how it would feel to be fully embraced by him, as Kagome was being embraced now. She glared at the pair.

As was his way, Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice, or worse, Rin grimaced, didn't seem to care. "Rin, take Ah-un. He knows the way to the palace. We'll meet you there."

Kagome and Sesshomaru began to lift off the ground, his youki forming a small cloud beneath their feet. Then, as he had done all those years ago, he faded from her vision and her grasp, just as the wolves came crashing through the clearing, but instead of wolves, this time it was a startling reality.

He had chosen another.

"No!" Rin said, jolted out of her dream state. Warm tears coursed down the side of her face. She felt disoriented and cold, the camp fire no longer feeling as warm as it once did.

Like a nightmare, disembodied green eyes hovered over her, a finger swiped a tear that was about to fall to the ground.

The dark miko put her finger to her mouth, savoring Rin's bewilderment and pain.

"You dream of him….your lord," Akane said, and Rin didn't think she imagined the sympathy in her voice.

Rin nodded her head, confused by Akane's erratic behavior as much as why her mind would feel the need to render such a horror so vividly. Only thing worse than Sesshomaru's choosing another over her would be his complete abandonment. She didn't think she could go on living if that happened.

**************

Kagome bobbed up and down on Sesshomaru's manhood, trying to breathe through her nose, deciding she didn't care if she no longer could breathe, as long as he continued to make those sweet, submissive growls and grunts he would occasionally emit. She'd call them _growly-growls_if she hadn't already known that Sesshomaru would behead her on the spot if she ever uttered such a thing to his face.

Kagome's blue eyes rose from his manhood to his chiseled chest, without and ounce of fat or hair, to his angular jaw line and finally rested on his face. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, and his head was tipped back, reclined against the cave wall. Kagome heard the sound of scraping and she noticed Sesshomaru was digging deep gouges into the dirt floor in his excitement. Her eyes then drifted to his other empty sleeve. She noticed that he had not completely removed his haori and she had to wonder if it was because he felt ashamed of his missing arm.

Kami, she was responsible for his missing arm. Had she not pulled out the Inu-brothers' father's sword and handed it over to Inuyasha, it was unlikely that Sesshomaru would've lost his famed composure. Over the years when the inu-brothers battled, he never killed Inuyasha, even though Kagome was fairly certain that he could have. She suspected that it had never been Sesshomaru's intention to kill Inuyasha, despite his harsh taunts. Over the years, Miroku, Sango and she had decided that to Sesshomaru, his battles with Inuyasha were really a form of puppy mouthing – a test of how hard he could bite down before he seriously hurt his little brother. He seldom chewed.

A gust of wind picked up in the cave, lifting her and Sesshomaru's hair and a pink glow enveloped her body and traveled out towards Sesshomaru, concentrating around his missing arm.

"Oh shit," Kagome thought, as she stopped giving Sesshomaru head, pulling away from him and putting her hands over her mouth in abject horror.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open wide, and crimson swirled within his golden depths, as he fought against Kagome's miko powers.

Sesshomaru's body began to convulse and his eyes rolled back as he slumped against the cave wall, unconscious.

She slowly crept to his side and stared in amazement at his newly formed arm. She tentatively reached for his billowing haori sleeve and pushed it back. His newly formed arm was perfect as far as she could tell, and matched his other one, right down to the color and shape of the stripes on his wrist.

She must have subconsciously used her powers to gift him with a new arm. She had been thinking about it, and then this happened. She had never regenerated a limb using her miko powers before and she would've done an excited dance in her head, had not a warm, clawed hand thrust out suddenly and wrapped around her throat.

A six foot five inuyoukai lunged at her like he had just hit a springboard, knocking the wind out of her. He held her face down in the dirt, his hand clamped around her neck, snarling.

"Bitch," he hissed, his warm breath wafted across her cheek, and Kagome thought herself even more pathetic than before, as her body inadvertently reacted to it.

"I'm sorry," Kagome stammered. "I didn't mean to."

She could hear Sesshomaru breathing heavily behind her. Slowly, he released his hold on her. He rocked back so that his butt was perched on his heels.

_Jesus_, Kagome thought…_that was a close one_. Why, oh why, did she always fall for such volatile men? To go from sucking his cock to sucking dirt in seconds had to be some kind of record. She let out a sick laugh that sounded like all of the mirth had been strangled out of it.

"You will refrain from using your powers on this Sesshomaru without my expressed permission."

"Pompous ass," Kagome muttered, straightening her shirt and brushing the dirt off of it.

Sesshomaru growled in displeasure.

Kagome whirled around to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she bit out sarcastically, "But correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I just give you back a missing limb."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but were you not the one who caused this Sesshomaru's loss in the first place."

Kagome's could feel her blood pressure rising. Apparently, both Inu-brothers were incapable of saying a simple thank you. Kagome's eyes were drawn to his very clothed loins. When had he had time to pull his hakama up between being unconscious and choking her? Sadly, she noted, his member was no longer fully erect. Damnit…and she had worked so hard, too.

Kagome, still kneeling, sunk back on to her hands, defeated.

Had Kagome been in a right state of mind, she would've noticed that she was still crouched in the dirt, her posterior elevated – in a mating position revered by dogs the world over.

She turned away from him, then, preparing to push off the ground and rise, lambasting herself for losing her one and only chance at having sex with Sesshomaru.

She was not stupid. He was in some sort of heat. It had come as a surprise to her that male demons had a heat, and it was most often triggered by prolonged exposure to fertile demonesses. She could remember the embarrassment she had felt when she asked Sango about that very thing. Unable to hide from the astute slayer, her true reason for asking: She wanted sex, with Inuyasha's older brother, and if she had to corner him when he was in heat…well, a girl had to do what a girl had to do. She refused to reach a quarter of a century without having a man plumb her depths, but she had always been picky when it came to men…er…demons. They had come across other beautiful demons in their travels, but one thing was for sure…once you go white inu, you never go back. Was it her fault that she was genetically wired to be attracted to inuyoukai?

Kagome's random thoughts flew out of her head, as Sesshomaru draped over her back, his body contouring with hers as if they had been carved from the same mold.

Kagome's eyes flew open wide as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled. He then began to lick her neck and she giggled.

Sesshomaru's right hand wandered beneath her shirt and traveled under her bra at a pace that left her dizzy. He fondled her left breast and then her right, tugging at the binding contraption that kept him from his prize.

Kagome was shocked. She thought her using her miko powers on him had been a deal breaker but apparently not. She silently sent up a prayer to the inventor of stretched jeans.

Sesshomaru began to growl in his frustration and as he was draped across her back, Kagome felt it travel all the way from her center to her toes and hair follicles.

Sensing the imminent demise of her very expensive Victoria Secrets bra, she spoke. "Uh, Sesshomaru..." Kagome said. As was his way, he said nothing, but paused in his movement and leaned away enough that she could reach around and unhooked her bra. She removed her bra and shirt, suddenly nervous at what he would think of her. She had seen female demons in her travels as well, and it was totally unfair how flawless their beauty was. That was another reason she thought this would never happen.

When he returned to her back, she could feel a very hot, muscular chest pressed up against her. It startled her at first, but soon she began to melt into the heat he was radiating. He must've removed his haori as she removed her shirt. Every time she tried to turn her head so that she could ogle him properly, he cupped her cheek and turned her head so she was facing straight forward. He gathered her hair in his fist and moved it so it spilled over her shoulder. She stared in fascination at the contrast between her midnight blue black hair and his silvery almost white locks that entwined and spilled all around her. He kissed, licked and nipped along the long column of her pale throat. A lock of his hair teased her in its proximity and her hand crab crawled towards it until she had it between her fingers. She laid her hand on top of it, the texture of it felt like silk, and she hoped he didn't notice that she was petting him, very much like she would a dog.

Kagome felt a not-too-subtle tugging on her jeans and like all males; Sesshomaru was apparently operating on his own time schedule: Rut now, talk later. He was grinding against her with his clothed member and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She placed a hand over one of his that was currently digging into her hip, holding her in place. He pulled away slightly, this time letting out an audible sigh. Kagome unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She grabbed her jeans and underwear and tugged them down until they were around her ankles, kicking them off completely. She felt a fine sheen of sweat cover her brow and dot along her hair line. She was now completely exposed. Never had she been completely naked in front of a man…er demon, and she very much feared his rejection.

She shivered as the warmth of his body had yet return to her, the air in the cave causing her entire body to break out in goose bumps. She could feel a small trickle of sweat meander between her shoulder blades, caused not by the proximity of the fire, but the heat of her passion for him.

It felt like several lifetimes passed by, as she waited his return.

_Please return to me. Please return_, Kagome thought, pathetically. She knew that his rejection of her would hurt, but she had decided over the past few years, that from now on, she was going to go after what she wanted in life. She rather she'd tried and failed, then not have tried at all, and always wondered what if.

She suddenly felt a clawed hand smooth down her slick back, tracing her spine almost lovingly, and stopping at her tailbone.

She let out a sigh in relief.

It was time.

**Let me know how you like the story so far. Please Review! **


	7. Arrogance Doesn't Become You

_**Disclaimer: Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, etc.**_

_**I don't own it. AN: This is quickly turning into a PWP, but I'm having too much fun, so what the hell. I hope you like. **_

Sesshomaru stared at his traitorous hand that was wandering the miko's back. Had he taken complete leave of his senses? _Yes_, his inner beast replied almost giddily. Sesshomaru growled. He wished he could throttle the damn thing.

Kagome tensed under his ministrations when she heard the growl. Sesshomaru's newly restored left hand made languorous sweeps along her back, moving around to cup and fondle her breast to distract her from whatever unease he may have caused, while his right hand had a firm hold of her hip, mindful of his sharp claws. Wherever his hands touched, warmed under his palms as if all the blood in her body rushed to that one spot, her nipples distended pebbles that jutted out from the swell of her breasts.

Now, his eyes had splashes of red on the edges of the irises. He took note of the lovely curve of her posterior. Her milky globes hiding her flower, the heat he craved and needed. His eyes crinkled slightly at the corners and he smirked as he saw a small trickle of viscous substance drip down the back of her thigh. He had barely touched her, and already her body instinctually prepared itself for his assault. He took note of her clamped thighs, thinking her modesty almost endearing after performing fellatio on him with little, if any, prompting.

That was fine by him; she could keep her modesty…for now.

He parted her legs with his outer thighs, his member slightly brushing her flower and she gasped. Her warm woman's scent was stronger now than ever and had his brain buzzing. He felt inebriated, his arousal feeding off of hers until his cock was fully engorged, ready to answer the call of nature.

Sesshomaru paused. For the moment, sanity had returned and he was able to think clearly. His beast growled and pushed back hard against his attempt at reasoning, but Sesshomaru overpowered it. He had three options as far as he saw it:

Have the miko finish sucking his manhood until he reached completion. After all, she had been doing a wonderful job until she startled him with her miko powers, but he wasn't sure he liked the control she exercised over him while her mouth encircled him. Any time the balance of power shifted between he and another individual was a very bad thing in his view. So, that led to option two….

Fuck her until she was screaming his name to the heavens, and coat her insides with his seed until there was nothing left to give. Although this option was appealing to the inuyoukai, he was worried that his seed would bear fruit. He could scent her maidenhead, she was untouched, and worried their union would result in a pup…not even a pup, a hanyou – a disgrace, unworthy to be the child of one such as him. Not to mention, he'd be permanently linked to the woman and that was unacceptable. Did he think she was attractive? Yes. Did he admire her gumption and the way she had challenged him and stood her ground against him on more than one occasion? Absolutely. Did he find her ways and manner curious? Without a doubt. But that didn't mean he was prepared to be permanently associated with a _human_ through a hanyou pup. So, that led to option three…

Rut the miko into the ground until she was screaming his name, but reach completion outside of her womb, that way when he reached the completion he so desperately needed, he didn't have to worry about impregnating her.

He liked option three a lot. He got to be inside a woman – a virgin at that, but not have to worry about the consequences of his actions. Also, there was the added benefit that no one would ever know about this.

If he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that he had always found the miko attractive, for a human, that is. That yellow bag she carried, some of the words she said, her clothes, all of these things led Sesshomaru to believe that there was more than meets the eye with the little onna. Sesshomaru had always had an inquisitive nature and the miko and her bizarre ways was something he just couldn't account for, and that was totally unacceptable. He smirked, as he pictured her spilling her guts about anything he wanted to know once he claimed her. He just hoped she didn't turn psycho after their coupling. He had to severely wound more than a few bitches that thought that he was theirs after an insignificant rut. Sesshomaru didn't plan on mating – ever – being hog-tied to a bitch, who thought she could make demands on his time and attention, was _not_ something he would _ever_ allow.

"Sesshomaru, doushita?" Kagome queried. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru frowned. By not addressing him properly, she either had a death wish or she thought this intimacy meant whole lot more than he did. Did she not realize he could slice her in two before he let out his breath?

His fangs were suddenly nipping at the side of her neck and he blew into her ear. As he predicted, she wilted further into his embrace. Then he spoke with a soft rumble. "Miko, you will address this Sesshomaru properly," Sesshomaru amended. "In fact, it would be best if you didn't speak at all."

"Why you…" Kagome began, no doubt gearing up to screech in a way that would make his sensitive elfin ears bleed. Sesshomaru decided he would distract her.

He took his claws and traced the outer folds of her womanhood. She shuddered._ Now_, he thought, _I'm the one in control. As it should be._

If she reacted this positively to that area of her body being stimulated, what would she do if he diddled her tiny clit? He was eager to find out.

As he stroked her clitoris with an expertise acquired over years of rutting, a low feminine moan escaped her lips. Her little pearl was already engorged with blood and hardening under his ministrations. As he was coming from behind her, his hand was cupped beneath her, and a rush of fluids poured into his palm.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. This would be no work at all on his part, he thought. Usually he had to spend hours with a demoness to bring about the same response.

He was thrilled by her responsiveness to his touch and his manhood twitched in anticipation of conquering the little bitch. He brought his palm to his nose, inhaling her womanly fluids like it was a rich wine, and then drank it down greedily.

Kagome, still on all fours, tried to turn around to see what he was doing.

"No," he said. "Stay as you are. Don't turn around."

She let out a tiny little huff in exasperation.

_Good bitch_, he thought. He was surprised she'd actually listened and smirked when he realized most likely why: She wants this _really_ bad. Sesshomaru's already oversized ego inflated to the point that it no longer fit inside the cave walls.

**AN: Well, a little Sesshomaru POV. My Sesshomaru is self-serving and only interested in his pleasure. He has a long way to go emotionally, but I think he is worth the wait, don't you? ******

**Please Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Characters owned by: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, etc.**_

_**I don't own it.**_

Rin watched as the bronze compass took the first victim down, leaving the village woman crusty, mummified and unrecognizable. Her cheeks sunk inward, her eyes bulged in their sockets, and her pink tongue turned black and hung from her mouth like an uncoiled snake.

Akane allowed the compass, which doubled as a portal to the underworld, to suck the woman's very life force, until she was just a grey husk of her former self. The miko snapped the compass shut, putting it back in the dark folds of her kimono and turned to Rin, who stood back several feet, the whites of her eyes showing, rolling like a frenzied horse.

"What did you do to her?" Rin screeched, unable to make sense of the gruesome scene she just witnessed.

"For me to live, she had to die. No more questions," the miko shot back. Rin cringed, taking a step away from the deranged woman.

The dark miko began to emit a red pulse, which backlit the miko's form and managed to curl the ends of Rin's hair.

"My, my Sesshomaru, not quite the ice prince that you seem, hmm…" the miko murmured.

Rin's eyebrow rose at that. What was the miko raving about now?

The miko lunged for Rin, just as she pulled out of her kimono one of those strange miasma bombs that she'd used at the battle with Naraku. She threw it on the ground, and Rin's world faded to black.

**********

Rin did not understand why the miko had brought them to this cave. Her ears perked up at the sounds of moans and (_growls?) _coming from inside the cave walls. Rin's face flamed, recognizing the noises for that which they were.

She'd stumbled across a pair of human lovers in a tall thicket of grass not far from the group's camp when she was around nine years old. It had terrified her at the time, and it took her several days to build up the courage to ask master Jakken what it meant.

Abashed, he told her to mind her own business and that she was too young to understand. It wasn't until her 'your becoming a woman' talk with Kagome that she made the connection between what she'd seen that day and what Kagome had described happens between a man and a woman.

Not too long after that, she realized why her tummy knotted up and she felt a warm spreading heat down there whenever Sesshomaru took the time to turn and look at her. Her childish adoration of him turned to womanly interest. By the age of thirteen, she knew that she desired him. She wanted him as her lover, husband and mate, and felt a deep sadness welling inside when she realized that it was an impossible dream, as he'd never shown the least bit of interest in her in a sexual way, even when she hitched her skirt in the river so he could get a glimpse of her long, lean legs and creamy white thighs, or purposely tied her obi loosely so that her kimono would gape so that he could see her cleavage.

It was obvious that Sesshomaru continued to view her as his ward only, his responsibility since he resurrected her with Tensegia. Every year on her birthday he would ask her if she wanted to go to live with the humans in a nearby village. She was adamant in her response and her desire to remain by his side, and got extremely irritated when he asked. Were all men so clueless? Couldn't he see her love for him?

"Sesshomaru!" Rin heard echo outward from the cave and her heart plummeted into her stomach. Lord Sesshomaru was in there…and he was rutting?

Not thinking clearly at all, Rin took of at a dead run for the cave, bursting into the interior with Akane right behind her.

What she saw inside, broke her heart.

The miko was on all fours, panting, her full breasts hanging beneath her like udders. The miko's cheeks were flushed prettily and her body was slick with sweat from exertion. Even with Rin's human nose she could smell female musk. Her lip curled in disgust and betrayal. The miko 'Eeped!'in humiliation, when Rin and Akane burst into the cave, grabbing her shirt, holding it out in front of her, shielding her breasts as she quickly slid on her soaked panties.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked plaintively. His broad, pale, muscled back was turned towards her, also slick with sweat. He bent over to pick up his haori and slipped it on effortlessly, gathering his hair at the base and pulling it out of his haori so that it assumed its customary place along the long length of his torso, falling to rest at about mid-thigh. His armor soon followed.

Sexual arousal and hormones warred with betrayal, anger and hurt within Rin.

Kagome had finally accoutered herself and stood up, her willowy frame trembling in mortification as she looked between Rin and the strange woman that accompanied her and Sesshomaru on the other side of the cave.

Sesshomaru turned around, taking the three women in. His deep voice bounced off the cave walls, amplified until it touched nerve endings. "This Sesshomaru assumes you are the cause of all this," he said, his sun-kissed eyes positively glowed as they pulled in all the surrounding light in the cave. "The concentrated blast of energy you hit me with…how's it possible it influenced my beast?"

Akane smiled like a she-wolf. "Now Sesshomaru don't give me all the credit, there had to be some underlying interest for you to get so hot and bothered."

Sesshomaru sneered in response, studying his claws. "This Sesshomaru hasn't had a heat since he was a very young pup…That was your doing as well."

"You're taking this way too seriously. I was just trying to relieve you of…ah…a little sexual tension. So many years in your prime without a mate must be very taxing. Aren't you glad you have that armor covering you fully." Akane said, lewdly dropping her eyes to the juncture between Sesshomaru's legs. "I would imagine that things are a bit uncomfortable down there."

Sesshomaru began to grow steadily, but then ceased as he still wanted answers. "And Natsumi… She knows better than to come around this Sesshomaru. Did you have a hand in that as well?"

Akane shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'You got me.'

For the moment Rin's hurt and betrayal had been replaced with awe. She listened to the conversation between the dark miko and Sesshomaru-sama intently. Never had she heard her lord string together so many sentences before.

Mokomoko was beginning to slither across the floor in Kagome's direction. Sesshomaru growled and pulled it back. Akane laughed at Sesshomaru's inability to control his beast.

"A human, Sesshomaru? How hypocritical of you…how humiliating…how very much like your father."

Akane must have hit a bitter chord within Sesshomaru-sama because he lunged for her, his green nails glowing green, disregarding Rin's close proximity to the dark miko. At the last second the dark miko put up some sort of barrier and Sesshomaru hit it and did an elegant back flip, landing in a crouched position.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran towards him and fell down to her knees at his side. She grabbed for his arm, but he violently shrugged her off, rising to his feet slowly. Kagome's eyes welled with unshed tears and she choked back a sob.

Sesshomaru sauntered towards the cave's entrance. As he passed the dark miko, he tossed out, "You would be wise not to seek out this Sesshomaru again." He turned his attention towards Rin briefly. "Rin, you shall stay with Inuyasha's miko from now on," and with that Sesshomaru's long legs carried him towards the cave entrance, where he dematerialized into a small ball of light that quickly swept into the skies, seemingly gone from Rin's life forever.

Rin gasped, so shocked she wasn't even able to protest quickly enough. _He couldn't…he wouldn't…he was abandoning her?_ And leaving her with the slutty miko that had designs on her Sesshomaru-sama? Although she didn't see the miko very often, given Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's ongoing animosity, she'd always liked her…_until now, that is_, Rin thought darkly.

Slowly Rin drifted towards the cave entrance, looking in the direction Sesshomaru had gone. Pleading with all her heart, that he would sense her misery and come back to her.

Vaguely, she noticed a subtle tugging on the sleeve of her ornate silk kimono. It was the miko, Kagome.

Rin pulled her arm away from Kagome as if she were contaminated. "Don't touch me!" Rin screamed and ran into the surrounding forest.

Kagome stared after her, a sad look scrawled across her face. Akane sidled up beside her and said, "So…" the dark miko purred, and Kagome blinked twice, and shifted her gaze to Akane's flawless face. "How was he?"

Kagome's face scrunched up like an angry infant, and she clenched her fist and stomped one foot. "Who are you and why did you do that?"

Akane looked positively amused. "I'm Akane. I'm a miko, too. And I did it to humiliate him. It worked fairly well, don't you think?"

Kagome could only stare at the other woman, her face a picture of disbelief.

How could anyone be so cruel?

An image of Naraku briefly flashed in her mind, making her scoff at herself.

Okay, maybe that was a dumb question. The better question is how could she be such a fool? To go from loving one inubrother to the other, and she'd traded wandering eyes and two-timing for a heartless, calculating, ruthless bastard…an ice prince, to be exact.

Though his touch was anything but cold.

**A/N: That's all for now. I hope you like. **

**Every review will be nibbled like a delectable pastry.**


End file.
